The NFCR invites speakers to Los Alamos/UNM to present seminars and to discuss Resource research and collaborative activities. Recent speakers have included Dr. Shimon Weiss from the Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory who spoke about nano crystals and biomolecular analyses requiring ultrasensitive detection techniques.